


A Deadly Secret

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Coworkers - Freeform, M/M, Neighbors, Secrets, adorable Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes a job with the infamous criminal M, who's never been seen by anyone who works for him. He's elusive and only works his web through texts, pagers, and headsets. Shortly after he receives the job, he gets a new neighbor as well, adorable little Jimmy Brook. The pair start to form a friendship, Sebastian unaware that an unspoken secret lies between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic inspired by holy-magneto's post on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it!

24 November. That was the day that Sebastian Moran had received the invitation to work for the most well known, yet unmentioned criminal in the underbelly of London. The infamous M wanted the former soldier as his newest sniper. Sebastian couldn't be more thrilled to receive the invitation and accepted it immediately. It was the greatest honour any criminal could receive to be requested by the mysterious, infamous M. No one knew what the man looked like or even really sounded like.  He communicated mostly through texts and the occasional pager. When necessary, he would call, but he never used his real voice. He was impossible to catch and never did any of the dirty work. Everyone was itching to figure out who he was, but no one had managed. And now Sebastian had been invited to work for him. Of course he took it right away! 

That day, he was given instructions on his work as well as directions to a new flat. While the blonde was out, his things were all moved into the new flat. It was much nicer than his original living situation and had a good location for work. He wasn't too high up in the building and he had a nice view. Certainly nothing to complain about. So he settled in and just enjoyed his new life. Working for M was definitely working in his favor.

After having been working for M for a few months and living in his new flat, Sebastian heard a strange noise in the hall outside his door. Furrowing his brow, he concealed his pistol and snuck quietly out. Had some angry enemy of the Empire found him and come for revenge? Or was someone breaking in? Was there an animal? There was only one way to find out. He quietly crept out of the flat and looked around, trying to decide what the noise was. Then he saw it. A tiny, pale brunette carrying a large box.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to worry you or anything!" the man called, smiling and panting a bit. "Actually, could you, uh, give me a hand with this? Sorry, I'm new here. I'm just moving in and this is really heavy."

Sebastian smiled, stepping forward and taking the box. "Of course. No problem," he replied, carrying the box where the new man directed. "So, what's your name?" he inquired curiously. 

"Oh! I'm Jim. Jim Brook," Jim introduced with a smile. "I just moved into the building and it's really tough getting my things up these stairs."

Sebastian chuckled. "I know what you mean. Although I had people to move my things in for me when I came here," he answered. "I'm Sebastian, by the way. Sebastian Moran. It's great meeting you, Jim."

"You too, Seb. And thanks for your help," Jim told him as the tan, muscular man set his box down. "You know, if you want....I could use some help unpacking all these boxes. I hate unpacking, but it could be easier with you to help."

"I'd be honoured," Sebastian replied with a smile. "I haven't got anywhere to be tonight, unless my boss calls with a job. So I'm all yours."

"I doubt that will happen," Jim muttered under his breath before starting to dig through one of his boxes.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sebastian asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing! I was just trying to figure out where I'm going to put everything," Jim told him with a smile, starting to unload his first box. It happened to just be dishes and simple things. His work material wouldn't be unloaded like this. Not when some stranger could get his hands on it. He just made small talk with Sebastian, being sweet and gentle. 

"Hey, Jim?" Sebastian called as he looked through one of the boxes, then pulled out a stuffed kitten. "Really? You keep these?" 

Jim blushed, trying to snatch it away only to have Sebastian hold it too high. "Ah, come on. It's cute!" he chuckled. "Where'd you get it? It seems pretty old."

"My brother gave it to me. Now give it back!" Jim insisted. He quickly nabbed the toy and hugged it close, settling it gently on the sofa for now. "It is. It was a gift when we were younger for our birthday. I gave him a toy bunny."

"Yeah? That's adorable. What's his name?" the blonde asked. "I think I'll be calling you Kitten from now on, just for that."

Jim blushed. "Richard. Richard Brook," he replied. "That's ridiculous. I'm hardly a kitten. But you certainly remind me of a tiger. That's what I'm going to call you now. Sebby the tiger."

The two spent the rest of the night unpacking boxes and chatting about various things, from their lives and work to their childhoods and preferences. A friendship began to form that night, bonding the two of them. But there was something Jim was hiding from Sebastian that the sandy blonde would never know. At least, Jim hoped he'd never know. It wouldn't end well. Jim couldn't let Sebastian find out. He did genuinely like the man though and wanted their friendship to work out. He just hoped his secret wouldn't prove too deadly for either of them.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Time passed and the pair soon became inseparable. Well, apart from when Sebastian had to go to work. Of course, Jim was also working. Months after they first met, Sebastian still hadn't guessed Jim's secret. Everything was going according to plan. Well, for the most part. There had been a few mistakes.

Once, shortly after Jim moved into the new flat, they'd been sitting together watching telly while Sebastian drank some of the whiskey Jim kept in stock. Normally, the raven-haired man kept his home spotless. But on this particular day, he'd been so busy that he forgot his phone on the table when he went to the kitchen to get a drink. He had a business phone and a personal phone and Sebastian had only seen the personal phone. His business phone had a white script M on the back and a black case. This particular day though, Jim was exhausted and distracted. The phone was in the pocket of his jacket, which he'd taken off when they came inside and left on the sofa. While Jim was getting a drink in the kitchen, someone happened to text.

"Jim? Jim, somebody's texting!" Sebastian called as more and more texts and emails poured in. Jim's business phone was almost constantly alerting him if he didn't turn some notifications off.

"Who is it?" Jim called back, forgetting temporarily that it was his business phone. When he remembered, his eyes grew wide and he rushed back in. "Never mind! I've got it!" he insisted, grabbing his phone and quickly answering the message. He sighed heavily once he finished, putting the phone away.

"Hey, did you get a new phone?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Your phone is white with a grey pattern on it. That one is black and just has a letter on the back. What is that, by the way?" 

"Oh, it's nothing," Jim insisted, blushing a little and putting on a sweet smile. "I just, uh...... It's kind of embarrassing."

"Come on! Tell me," Sebastian chuckled.

The pale Irishman sighed and bit his lower lip. "My first pet was a cat named Muffin. That's why there's an M on the back of my phone. I loved her, so I thought it would be nice," he lied.

"Oh, that's sweet," Sebastian cooed. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about! Plenty of people do things like that."

Jim sighed and relaxed against Sebastian's chest, just enjoying the peace now that Sebastian had forgotten any suspicions. The rest of the night was easy enough, Jim turning his business phone off so it wouldn't interrupt them anymore. Sebastian didn't know his secret, or that he even had one. Everything was just fine.

Before long, the pair was officially dating. This was never meant to happen. Jim hadn't intended to fall for Sebastian, much less actually start seeing him. He was only supposed to be there for surveillance and a possible friendship. But now..... no he couldn't stay away from the blonde. He couldn't leave now. And Sebastian still had no idea what he did for work. He thought Jim was an IT employee at the hospital. Well, he did for roughly the first year of their relationship.

"Jim, we need to talk," Sebastian insisted one day, sitting down with the other. 

"All right. Talk," Jim told him, turning to face the other.

Sebastian sighed. "You've been hiding something. I know you have, so don't bother denying it," he told Jim. "You've been sneaking around and hiding your phone and all of your papers. You're never at work when I try to surprise you there. You're constantly in secret meetings, going to lunch with people you won't tell me about, and you never introduce me to any friends or family. There's something you're hiding and I think I know what it is."

Jim bit his lip and let Sebastian finish his speech before trying to speak. "Seb, it's not what you think. I--" he tried, but was cut off.

"I think it's exactly that. You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Sebastian demanded.

Jim furrowed his brow. "You.... you think I'm cheating on you?" he muttered. "How could you think something like that?! I would never do that to either of us! And besides, you know how hard it is for someone to catch my eye! What are the odds that I would find another person to do that and then decide I want both of you?" he demanded.

"I don't know! Apparently pretty significant, since you're doing it!" Sebastian snapped, getting to his feet.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Jim argued, then sighed. He knew there was only one way out of this other than ending it. "Here. Check the phone. You'll see I'm not cheating on you."

Sebastian took the phone when it was offered, fully expecting to find proof that Jim was cheating on him. But there was next to nothing there. "What is this supposed to prove?" he demanded.

"Wait a moment," Jim answered. Sure enough, the text alert soon sounded and Sebastian read it to himself. His eyes grew wide. 

"You..... You're," Sebastian muttered in shock. "You can't be! You're an IT guy! There's no way you're my boss!"

"I am. Surprise," Jim sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out. But here we are. There was no other plausible option. So now you know."

"But.....this is mad! I mean, all of it? There's no way you could've done that," Sebastian argued.

"I did. And there's something else. I'm sure you remember what you were told when you first began to work for me. No one has ever known who M is or what M looks like. And anyone that got a hint isn't alive anymore. And that can't be changed now," Jim told him. "You know what has to happen, Sebastian. I can't allow you to go on any longer. I just can't."


	3. Weakness and a Misfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I've just had awful writer's block with this story  
> I might continue, but I don't know how. Leave ideas in the comments!

Sebastian's eyes widened and he dropped the phone in shock, backing away. One hand reached out to defend himself while the other reached for the gun he always kept concealed. "Jim, you don't want to do this," he insisted. "Come on, it's different for us, isn't it? I love you, kitten. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

Jim chuckled darkly as he grabbed his own weapon. He had them hidden everywhere, as well as a small blade strapped to his thigh. But for this, he preferred something colder, putting more distance between them. It was a sleek black gun, small but it would do the job. "That's where you're wrong, darling. I do love you dearly. But my work has always come first. You don't know me as well as you think you do," he purred, pointing the gun at Sebastian's forehead.

"Jim......please. I love you," the blonde whispered, then sighed and dropped to his knees. "If you're going to kill me, then at least let me die with some dignity. Let me do it."

Jim barked out a laugh. "You could just shoot me! I'm not letting you anywhere near my gun. And for the record, dear, I unloaded yours this morning," he replied cockily. "But I'll allow you to count down to your death. Ready? Ten," he began.

"Nine," Sebastian took up. "Eight...Seven.....Six....Five....Four.....Three.....Two." With each number, he hoped Jim would change his mind. But that didn't seem likely. The entire time, Sebastian held his gaze, until he reached one. "Zero," he finished, and heard a gunshot. But he didn't feel anything, nor did he black out. Furrowing his brow, Sebastian opened his eyes and glanced around. The bullet had gone over his shoulder and hit the wall behind him. "Another shot, sir?" he asked, deciding it must have been a misfire.

Jim shook his head. "No. That was a warning. I know how to handle guns, Sebastian. I know how to use them. I know how to kill. And when I miss, it's because I choose to."

Sebastian grinned, getting to his feet and coming over to Jim. He wrapped his arms around the man, kissing him soundly. "I love you, kitten. I won't slip up. Promise."

Jim sighed, returning the kiss and putting down his gun. "I love you too, tiger. But make a big enough mistake and I won't hesitate to kill you. You got lucky this time,'' he murmured.

The two returned home together, settling in once they were in Sebastian's flat. Now that Sebastian knew about Jim's double life, there was less for Jim to hide. He showed the other some of his files, explained what he did and why he stayed hidden. he also explained why he'd decided to move into the flat nearest Sebastian's too. It all made sense once it was all laid out in front of him. 

"My name is Jim Moriarty. But around anyone else, you're to call me Jim Brook. Like my brother, Richie," Jim told him. Turned out, almost everything he'd told Sebastian had been true. His demeanor changed a bit, but not much. Jim was a fantastic actor, but Sebastian got to see exactly who Jim really was. And he loved every last bit of it.


End file.
